


The Battle for Starkiller

by MortyVongola



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Blood, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, General Hux is so attractive, Hux will have his way soon, I'm Sorry, Kylo is an asshole sometimes, Liquor, Masturbation, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Starkiller Base, Prologue, Reader is a virgin, Snow, Sort of kind of romance, Virginity Kink, Vomiting, and lots of sass, because of how attractive Hux is, crashing, discontinued, force sensitive reader, i'm trash, maybe i'm not sorry, not for much longer, revised version coming soon, sort of, talk of voyeurism/exhibitionism, thats why I'm writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortyVongola/pseuds/MortyVongola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a, normally ill behaved, princess of a distant Star System there are certain duties you must uphold. An arranged marriage is one of them. Maybe being traded for a large frost covered planet wouldn't be so bad.<br/>Pre The Force Awakens, the first chapter is a prologue, and I'm trash. This is trash. There will be smut, eventually.</p><p>Discontinued. Revised version coming soon. </p><p> </p><p>[General Armitage Hux x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry...this is trash...uhg...

You were at another council meeting; the third one this week. Not only was it the longest meeting, however it was entirely about you. Sighing, you tapped your long nails against the round table as the, mostly male, leaders of your galaxy advised and argued about what should be done with you, for you, to you, and blah, blah, blah. This meeting was entirely about you but they were acting as if you were not there. Of course, you would rather be anywhere else. The main topics were of your behavior; which was not very good and who you would marry. Most of the marriage candidates made you rather want to sleep with a Ewok. Your father was getting frustrated, too many well dressed and aging advisers telling him what should be done before falling into angry debates with one another. Rolling your eyes you laid your head down on your desk and let your imagination run wild. 

From the far end of the table you heard someone begin to shift the conversation toward politics, which should have relieved you had someone not mentioned the eligible suitors in both First Order and the Resistance, claiming that your marriage to one of them would form a great alliance between the system and one of the two sides. The galaxy that you resided in held only a few planets,however, each planet was rich with substance. There were two planets that were rich with agriculture, one overflowing with minerals, two with great armies, and your planet which resided over all of those. Your father had yet to align your galaxy with either side, however choosing one would give a great advantage to both parties, and if your marriage solidified such an alliance, the influence your people and planets had over the universes would only grow. 

As a normally passive man your father chose to remain neutral in this war. Your older brother, the crown prince, prefers the First Order and you could not care less. So far the war had yet to touch your side of the Galaxy and as long as it remained that way you would remain indifferent. The king was frowning as he thought, taking in the advice. You looked to him worriedly. Would he really marry you off to some foreign soldier? "Brendol Hux has a son," your brother's voice rang out,effectively silencing the rest of the councilmen. You looked to him with shock and shook your head. “If I remember correctly, he is a General for the First Order."

"Father,I do not-"

"I will speak to him," your father said as he began to rise from his seat. "This meeting will resume once I have confirmed the existence of his son."

"But father!I am far too-"

"Quiet, it is not your place to speak," your brother said as he stood. Gritting your teeth you stood as well.

"That is-! I only wish to have a small say in what happens to my life, as I am the one living it." Your father looked at you with love and sympathy in his eyes, he opened his mouth to respond, however, your brother was quicker. 

"It is your duty to do what is best for your people. What you wish matters little," he said. You frowned and watched him walk out. Glancing up at your father, who sighed with a nod, you bit your cheek and started to leave the room. The long skirts of your dress trailed behind you in wisps as you continued on to your chambers, tears filling your eyes. It was not your brother’s fault, his lack of understanding stemmed from the way your mother had raised him. Your brother was a good man and you had nothing but respect for him.

Once you were at your chambers you began to wipe at your face with the back of your hands, bits of makeup smearing as you continued this action. The more you sniffled, the more the tears fell. Were they punishing you for your behavior? No, this is just how things are, how they would always be. Children of the royal family who were not crowned to rule were bargaining chips. At times, even the future rulers were used in a similar manner. Your father did not choose to marry your mother and your brother still has yet to meet his fiancé, so who were you to have a say? No one else in your family had, why should you be any different? Though you understood the reasoning your emotions continued to get the better of you. Not wishing to think on it any longer you began to undress and ordered a bath to be prepared.

Even after the four suns of your planet set, each in a different order due to distance, your mind was still clouded. Sitting on the edge of your mattress you watched the lights of the town below. Thousands of people were bustling about in that city preparing for the next day and the day after. Far too many innocent lives that would be lost if the war between the First Order and the Resistance were to expand to the Star System you called home. Your brother’s words rang through your head. It is your duty to do what is best for your people. Beginning to lie back in your bed you sighed and closed your eyes. If it meant protecting them, keeping all of those lights flickering and available for use, then you would do what must be done.

The meeting resumed a few days later, your father had finally gotten a response from Brendol Hux, confirming that he had a son. Only a few years older then you and a newly appointed general, your father decided to contact the First Order and coordinate a meeting. You said nothing against his decision,having made up your mind last night, you nodded and complied. After the meeting ended your father called you toward him.

“Have dinner with me this evening,” he said with a soft gaze. You gave him a small smile and nodded.

“Of course, father.”After he nodded and stepped aside you walked out of the meeting room and walked toward the gardens.

Over dinner your father gave you an out. If the First Order were to accept his proposal, you and the General would meet three times before deciding whether or not to proceed with the arrangement. If you were not pleased he would let you back out. Feeling nothing but gratitude toward your father you thanked him but told him that you would what was best, then you apologized for your behavior during the previous meeting. Without anything left to do, seeing as you had already eaten, he dismissed you and you went to your quarters to dress for bed. As long as you had this out, you thought, everything would be alright.


	2. A Prelude to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a, normally ill behaved, princess of a distant Star System there are certain duties you must uphold. An arranged marriage is one of them. Maybe being traded for a large frost covered planet wouldn't be so bad.  
> Pre The Force Awakens, the first chapter is a prologue, and I'm trash. This is trash. There will be smut, eventually.
> 
> [General Hux x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these chapters are heavily inspired by k-pop, by the way. This chapter was inspired by the songs DOPE by BTS and Wings by Big Bang. 
> 
> I would've had this done and posted yesterday but I had work as well as final exams to study for so sorry. Also I would like to mention how amazing it felt to have ElmiDol not only comment but bookmark this story. She writes amazing stories, especially for The Force Awakens characters. If you haven't read any of those yet the you should. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and is now reading this one! I'm sorry if I disappoint.

It was happening again. That string of dreams that always hurt when they came. Those dreams that had you screaming in pain, clutching your head, and nose bleeding as you tried to focus on the images inside your head. Most of the time, these dreams came in your sleep, but now they've begun to come while you're awake. You felt guilty as the servants dragged your now limp body away. You no longer had any energy to expel and your father was concerned for you. If you had learned anything from previous times, these dreams would not desist for quite some time. The servants laid you gently in your bed and called for the doctor. Knowing of your previous encounters the physician gave you medicine to relax you, and to ebb the pain away.

 

Once the pain had dulled you sobbed. These kinds of dreams had haunted you since you were a child! Why? No one else in your family, that you were aware of experienced such things, so why did you? The pain had been to much for you to make out the entire dream, but you had seen and remembered a portion of it. A snow covered ground and a wild wind, dark colored bark of frost bitten trees. But that was it. You cried weakly, hands covering your eyes. Why was that all you could see? The least the dreams could do was give you a reason, to make all of this pain worth it. It felt like your brain was being split in half and torn in different directions. You squeezed your eyes shut tightly, no longer wishing to stare at the high golden canopy over your bed. After you had been cleared to return to your duties you sat at the large mirror in your room. Puffy bloodshot eyes stared back at you and you frowned. You thought those dreams had gone away after your mother died, so why had they come back? And now, of all times, on the day that you were supposed to meet with this General Hux and discuss the terms of your proposed marriage, those dreams decided to reappear. You clicked your tongue with a small frown and began to put on makeup. Hopefully, this would hide the state of your eyes. They would be here soon, after all. 

 

After you finished redressing and touching up your makeup, you sat quietly at the conference table. This is where they would be brought once they arrived. Your father sat at the head of the table, to your right, and your brother was at your father’s right. Clicking your tongue you pressed a button on the table and the time was shown. You glanced toward your father. “They are late,” you stated. “The medication is still in effect but I’m unsure of the duration.” With a sigh your brother shook his head, “Patience is a virtue,” he said, at which you promptly stuck your tongue out at him. Of course, while your tongue was out in full view and your expression sour, the people in question walked in. The servants announced them briefly before leaving and shutting the large doors behind them quickly. Your father stood and your brother made you stand when he did. Granted, you did not want to look more foolish then you already did, the small twitch of the ginger’s lip allowed you to know that he had, in fact, witnessed you with your tongue out.

 

“You must be General Hux,” your father began, he put his hand out in greeting and the ginger shook it accordingly.

 

“That is correct, your majesty.” He sounded just as young as he looked. A soft yet authoritative voice let his mouth and made your skin hum in approval. Despite your predisposition against him, you did find him quite attractive. Your staring must have caught the man’s attentions as he glanced in your direction and met your gaze. The silent fire in his eyes made you smirk and tilt your head to the side. As your brother made to introduce himself you turned your attentions to the chrome armor clad being at the General’s right. You let out a silent hum in thought as you watched the figure stand stalk still. “This is my sister,” your brother gestured and glared at you as he muttered your name. Returning your gaze back to the fair light skinned man, you put your arm out in a silent challenge and dangled your hand toward him. Frowning in anger, your brother glared at you while your father sighed. Despite the disapproval of your family you did not back down, and neither did the General it seemed as he gently took your hand and placed a chaste kiss at the top. You smirked again and sat back in your seat.

 

“Now that the initial introductions are over, let us begin our arrangements,” at your father’s words, everyone else took a seat. As the conversation began, your interests found root in the still standing armored figure, the person had yet to move. You found the figure quite intimidating, especially because you could not look at their face. There was something vaguely familiar about the figure, both figures to be exact. A small tug at the back of your mind told you that you had indeed seen these two somewhere before, but you were unsure of where. The dull ache alerted you to the medications decline in effectiveness and you frowned a bit and decided that now was not the time to search through your memories.

 

“What can your System offer the First Order in exchange for my hand?” Refocusing on the discussion you looked back toward the uniform clad man.

 

“Of course, our resources, which are in an abundance and shelter for your soldiers and officers both on and off duty. There is also the benefit of our influence among neighboring systems,” your brother supplied. Behind your eyes an image flashed and you blinked repeatedly, the head ache beginning to grow, you kept your expression uninterested, however, and continued to listen. “What will the First Order offer us in return for our princess?”

 

“We can provide protection and promise that, once the galaxies have been returned to proper order, a high and respected place above the other Star Systems,” responded General Hux calmly.

 

“What about jobs for our poor?” The men turned to you, softly surprised by your suggestion. “This is war, correct? Every side needs as many soldiers, officers, technicians, and the like as they can get their hands on. Granted, we do not have an overwhelming under privileged population, however not only will their contribution be beneficial to your cause, but their jobs will help to further our own economy.”

 

Your father uttered your name with a proud smile before nodding and turning back to Hux, “Yes General. I quite like that idea.” The ginger’s jaw shifted slightly, the only change in his continence as he reluctantly agreed. After a few more hours of discussing terms and conditions it was decided that the General, and who you now knew to be Captain Phasma, would stay for a few more nights while your planet allowed the _Finalizer_ to land and restock supplies as well as give the officers a few days rest in your city. Before the meeting was adjourned, however, your migraine returned full force and had you curling in your chair and almost vomiting onto the palace floors. Your poor health is what caused your father to end the meeting. With cheeks flushed in embarrassment and guilt the servants had to retrieve your trembling form from the room and carry you back to your chambers, leaving behind an indifferent General Hux and an agitated future king. It was not until late in the night that you were feeling better, after being placed in your bathroom you had vomited for almost an hour and even after the anti-nausea medications had been given to you the emptying of acids continued, and that left you wide awake and displeased with yourself.

 

With slow and deliberate movements you removed yourself from the bed and stood just as carefully. Not entirely sure of what it was you wished to accomplish you walked out of your chambers and out into the quiet and darker hallways. After wondering, albeit slowly, for quite some time you found yourself staring at the entrance that led out onto one of the many balconies in the palace, a silent hum of question on your lips. _Some fresh air will do me some good_ , you thought as you opened the door quietly and took a tentative step onto the cold stone outside. A shiver ran through you and you shut the door behind you and felt a gentle breeze blow by. You wrapped your arms around yourself and failed to notice the darkly clad figure that leaned against the railings to your left. Once you felt a bit warmer you began to walk toward the railing in front of you and stared down at the metropolis below. How often had you stared at these buildings filled with people and thought? Somehow their hustle and bustle was calming, and as you looked up to the starry sky above, you found that those citizens would always be your source of comfort. A sigh left your lips and you closed your eyes. An image flashed and you gasped loudly. You clutched your head as the image reappeared and stayed at the forefront of your mind.

 

_Snow and tall trees enveloped your vision and you turned your head to the left and right in panic. A rumbling began under your feet and you turned to glance behind you. The absorption of a sun played before your eyes and you began to shake in fear, you could feel the very earth at your feet protest and split apart. A crack formed and you took a step back from it, you gazed inside and gasped at the metal and wiring displayed before you with sparks flying and fires igniting. The planet shook again and you began to run from that spot as the sky darkened and the ground gave out underneath you. Fear gripped at your very soul as a loud and familiar voice shouted, “Fire!” far from behind you. Screaming you fell into a seemingly endless darkness. Panting you looked around and placed a hand against your chest. Was the vision over? Stars began to blink to life all around you and you realized with a small amount of horror that no, it was not over. A large beam of light far above you cut through your vision and your gaze followed it as it hit a large planet, followed by smaller beams that destroyed the planets around the first. To your unrest screams filled your ears and they were not your own. Shouts of “Save us!” and “My child!” caused you to over your ears. You began to run again but found yourself unable to move as the snow covered terrain returned. A puddle of blood poured out around your feet and you tensed. Your eyes trailed to your left and found a body, covered in black, soot, and blood. A pale and bleeding face as well as matted black hair lay back against the snow. You found a unusual sense of concern for the man and made to run for him but yourself bleeding, a large gash at your back and the realization made pain shoot through you. For what seemed like the hundredth time, you screamed._

That had been your dream from last night. How could you have forgotten? Hands, gloved large hands were the first thing you registered. Those hands were trying to sooth you, rubbing your back and hair gently. Tears were streaming down your face and you realized you were on the floor, still on the balcony but now on the floor. Ginger caught your peripheral vision and you realized that those hands belonged to General Hux. How long had he been there? Your trembling would not cease and worsened when, through your blurred vision, you say those same black robes from the vision. This time, those robes had no face, a black mask stared back at you, head tilted to the right in curiosity as he stared at you. “You could at least try to help, Ren!” You were barely able to register the General’s words, but by some miracle, understood them nonetheless. Never had you felt so much pain while numbness tingled throughout your body.

 

“I alerted you, did I not?” The masks attention refocused on the man who was holding you.

 

“Yes. and look at how well she’s recovering now,” the ginger’s sarcasm was not lost on you. “Is it not possible for you to use one of your magic tricks to calm her?” The General was seething now, you tried to mutter out an apology but only sobs left your open mouth.

 

“I cannot. At this time, to use the Force on her would only cause her more harm.” The masked figure took steady steps toward you and you found yourself fixated on the reflection in his helmet. You blinked repeatedly and realized with horror that those golden irises staring back at you were your own. He crouched behind the General and made sure he was in your line of vision, with his head once more tilted his modulated voice sounded as he said, “She has the Force and its strength is what has put her in this state.” A wave of sharp pain crawled up your spine and into your eyes. With what little strength you had left you brought your hands over to clutch Hux’s crisp and white undershirt as your vision darkened and your consciousness faded.


	3. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a, normally ill behaved, princess of a distant Star System there are certain duties you must uphold. An arranged marriage is one of them. Maybe being traded for a large frost covered planet wouldn't be so bad.  
> Pre The Force Awakens, the first chapter is a prologue, and I'm trash. This is trash. There will be smut, eventually.
> 
> [General Hux x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I really wanted to be consistent (for once) with my updates but that didn't happen so I'm sorry. I got distracted by Finals, and Disney, and all of that stuff and I'm sorry. On the bright side I'm graduating this week so woohoo!
> 
> A big thank you to ElmiDol, ThisIsMyName, and hquinzelle for commenting on the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who leaves Kudos, I love all of you and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When you woke up again you were no longer outside, nor in the General's arms, there was no masked man staring blankly down at you, and there were no longer screams in your ears.  There were nurses scurrying about and a constant beep. You looked over to your right and saw that you were in your chambers, the holo screen showcasing your vitals on full display. A slow shift to look to your left and you saw an IV attached to your arm, which was not too unusual. You sat up gently and cleared your throat; a nurse stopped immediately and addresses you by your title. "What is with all of the fanfare?" You muttered, bringing up you right arm and rubbing at your head softly. 

 

"The General notified us and he brought you here. Shortly after, you began to seize," she responded. You hum quietly and squeeze your eyes shut tightly. "And how long was I out for?" 

 

"You were unconscious for four days; you had a total of two seizures."

 

"I had two seizures?" You blinked at her. 

 

"Yes. They were caused by a high fever, and now that you are awake, we would like to run some tests will that be alright?"

 

"And what of the General have he and his people left yet?" 

 

The nurse blinked a few times, "The General? He has visited a few times."

 

"And what is he doing now?"

 

"He is with your brother, along with the Commander. I am not permitted to know where," she muttered. You closed your eyes. 

 

"Tell a servant to bring a bottle of our wine to the room he is staying in, as a thank you."

 

"Of course," she responded and then walked out. A different nurse walked over and changed your IV bag. With a sigh you plopped back down and closed your eyes. This time, your sleep was intentional. 

 

A few days later and you were medically cleared to go about your duties though you had to take breaks and were carefully monitored. Your brother often kept the General occupied and you found yourself quite intrigued with the Finalizer. Everything about the large starship fascinated you. Nothing, from the large thrusters and engines to the people who worked on the mighty beast, could escape your curious questions and unauthorized tours of the facility. Your current guide was an Officer, probably low in rank considering the fact that you were able to bully him into showing you around the bridge, and he seemed quite knowledgeable about the ship. It was only after the second day of your awakening that you saw Hux, granted you only saw him because you had seduced yet another Officer into showing you around, and he seemed the same as ever. The General, noticing your presence, dismissed the overly touchy Officer and started to give a tour himself. His actions, though without much emotion and probably only done for manners sake, made you smile. "Did you enjoy the wine, General?"

 

"It was very pleasant, thank you," he said in a clipped tone. You press your lips together and looked at the many parts of the bridge. 

 

"It was my way of apology. For the inconvenience I caused you." The General looked to you as a way of motioning you to follow him before he started to walk further into the ship. You sighed at his lack of response and smiled at a few of the crew members that walked by as you went. "A fine vessel you run, General."

 

"Thank you," he said and before he began explaining what a certain piece of the ship did. You had stopped paying attention to the ship in favor of watching him. The way his chest puffed in a show of subtle pride made you crinkle your nose in silent amusement. His ginger hair was just as kept as you remembered it, though when he held you that one night it looked rather disheveled, and his uniform fit him just as well as before. The gloves on his hands groaned in protest as he gestured to some piece of machinery behind himself and continued his rant of information. Hux knew you weren't paying attention and when you noticed a slight shift in his jaw you thought it best to butter him up again. "These Officers, did you train them?"

 

"I have only been in my position for two years and most of them came from the academy. Though I have hand chosen most of them for their duties, in a sense I have, yes."

 

"They are very well kept. Their manners are astounding as well. My father would be pleased," you muttered and leaned back against the cold durasteel behind you. The General's pupils widened and his chest swelled the smallest amount. He faced you with an arrogant smirk that had your toes curling in your shoes. "Good," was all he said before he continued with his in depth disclosure of the ships inner workings. You, however, were far too caught up in your shiver of arousal to even pretend you were listening. Shortly after your tour of the engine rooms your current ~~babysitter~~ medical assistant, alongside a servant, told you of an emergency meeting that you had to attend. Being polite, you excused yourself from the General’s presence and headed toward the very room you had met him in. Once inside you took your usual seat; to the left of your father, your brother always sat at his right and while you mother was still alive you were not even invited to these meetings, my how you missed that. The men in the room were arguing as usual and you scrunched your nose in distaste. They were all far too loud and you had no idea as to why they were. Before you could inquire as to what they were arguing about your father slammed his scepter into the ground and the entire room fell silent. “Why was I summoned?” Your father did not look pleased and neither did your brother. Apparently this meeting had not played a part in their schedules either.

“It is our economy!”

 

“We’re going to die!”

 

“Shut up, you old Nerf! No one is going to die!”

 

“No one except for our poor, at this rate not even the royals will be able to afford anything.”

 

“This is not as immediate as you are making it seem.”

 

“It might as well be! In a matter of three years we could go bankrupt!”

 

“Just raise the taxes, is that not what we always do in such situations?”

 

“When was the last time you looked at the far sides of our planet? They’re practically in rot. They cannot afford another raise in taxes.”

 

“Again, this decline will take years to get anywhere near as bad as you-“

 

“Enough!” Your father snapped and the room went silent yet again. Constantly arguing and in a panic; had these men really been under your mother’s employment? They only kept their jobs because of their impressions on your father. After your brother took the thrown these men would no longer hold such positions. You looked toward the oldest and the quietest as he stood and cleared his throat. His full attention was on your father as he adjusted his glasses. “There has been a large decline in tourists, your majesty. They were our secondary source of income, keeping our taxes lower and housing more affordable, and with the loss in tourists came the loss of citizens. People are moving to other, more affordable, Star Systems. At this rate we will lose an estimated 25% of our inhabitants and our inflation is already on the rise. We need the tourists back.”

 

“And what do you propose we do about this?”

 

“We need a large project, sire. Larger than we’ve even done before,” a more feminine voice added, to which many advisors nodded. Your father muttered a quiet ‘I see’ and rubbed at his chin.

 

“Father, put me in charge of this project,” your brother stated. You blinked at him a few times and your father looked toward him in interest.

 

“You have an idea, then?”

 

“Perhaps but, as the crown prince I need to be taking on more responsibilities.  Please, let me have this,” he practically begged. Without much more thought, your father was a very soft hearted man, he gave the duty over to your brother, stating that all proposals, plans, and further information should be brought to him. You sighed, as long as you did not have to attend any future meetings your brother’s new responsibilities would not bother you. At least that’s what you thought. However, something kept nagging at you and you were unsure of what it was. Glancing down at the lights from your chamber windows only made your unease grow. Was it your brother’s new duties that bothered you? _No_ , you thought. _I’ve always known he was to be king, and this is a rather kingly responsibility._ Maybe it was the people, the idea of them getting screwed over by some half-baked plot to get more money. For all you knew they could be entertaining the idea of a Nerf petting zoo that charged a 50 unit admission, for younglings! Oh, and the adult price would be well over 100 units, just to pet some stupid animal! With an over dramatic sigh you flopped over onto the other side of your bed. What would they do? What could they do? Could you do anything? As you slept, your mind continued to form ideas and when you awoke the next morning you finally had one.

 

After your usual morning routine you found a chubby economist and proposed your ideas to him, to which his answer was, ‘it could work, if it actually exists’ and that was all you needed. Immediately after that you had a scheduled date with General Hux, they would be leaving soon and you would not see him again for quite some time, so you dressed for the part as best you could and headed toward the gardens.

 

“How has our stay been, General?” You took a soft bite of your food as you waited for his reply.

 

“Rather pleasant, thank you,” he said, clipped tone as per usual. With a silent huff you took another bite and let the silence linger. Hux was not much for talk and you would not force him, however just as the date was ending and you both were about to head in opposite directions you stopped and turned to him saying, “I have been wondering something for quite some time now.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Darling General, do your curtains match your drapes?” No longer able to keep the sly smile off of your lips you watched his neutral expression stiffen and his jaw clench. You found higher levels of satisfaction in the way his hands clenched and unclenched. With a small giggle your hand in front of you and turned your back toward him. “I’m sure that question will be answered in due time, do not feel as though you have to answer now,” you said and began walking away, however a tight grip on your forearm stopped you in your tracks and you turned around to try and alleviate some of the pain. Looking at Hux with wide eyes you saw a stern expression on his pale face and an air of superiority about him. He pulled you closer and gripped your other arm, albeit gentler this time, as he leaned in. A shiver of arousal went down your pine and your skin began to crawl with goosebumps as he brought his lips nearly flush against your ear.

 

“I do not tolerate _buffoonery_ well, _darling_ ,” he whispered. Your face flushed and you almost whimpered at the use of your pet name. “I will not be a part of your practical jokes, is that understood, _princess_?” He did not wait for a response before he turned and left, just as calm as before, while you remained in the hallway. Your face flushed and chest almost heaving, a slight ache between your legs, and a frightened look in your eyes. You were beginning to like him more and more.


	4. The Drums of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are powerful and sometimes painful. Your brother said some things that caused you great pain, so you go running to Hux to try and prove yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I meant to update both this story and Investment before I left from my cruise, but I got really busy after graduation and, uhg I'm sorry. 
> 
> This is not how I planned to end this chapter at all but I'm mostly pleased with it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Thank you to ElmiDol and General_Jedi07 for commenting, and there are too many Kudos for me to name! I love you all, thank you so much! And to everyone who bookmarked, you guys rock my socks.

Your heels clicked loudly as you followed your brother down the hall in frustration. "Please! If you would just listen-!"

 

"I will not turn Mother's garden into a playground," he seethed and startled the guards standing outside of the thrown room. "Open the fucking doors!" The guards scrambled at his command and you flinched, but continued in your determination.

 

"I'm telling you, with a bit of manicuring, the gardens could create plenty of revenue! A romantic garden venue, tourists, weddings, dates; it would work! Do not be an imbecile and-"

 

A loud smack resounded throughout the thrown room as he slapped you. You blinked quickly in shock, the cheek already beginning to throb. Your father, having already been seated in the thrown room, stood and stared in astonishment. "I will not be spoken to, without respect. Especially not by my own sister. You have no business here, your only job is to seduce the General. Are you even capable of something like that?"

 

Your placed a hand on your red cheek softly and glared at him. "Excuse me?"

 

"Your lack of appeal is obvious," he snorted. "Has he lain with you?"

 

"I will not-"

 

"Of course not. So you can not even do something so simple?"

 

"Simple?"

 

"Idiot sister, whatever will we do if your engagement does not work out. If he backs out because you have not-"

 

"Enough!" Your father's shout startled both you and your brother. You turned to him shakily. "Both of you, what has happened?"

 

"Father, she is demeaning. She has been speaking nonsense all morning and has yet to secure her position with the General. I was only-"

 

"I was only trying to assist! The other day you announced that you would be listening to any and all ideas, why does that not include mine?" Your glare intensified the more your brother insulted you, and he turned to you once again.

 

"No man in his right mind would want you! Insignificant, disobedient, and flat out stupid whor-"

 

You were stunned as your brother continued to shout, thankfully your father interrupted by shouting his name. "I will speak with you, alone," he said sternly. Never had your brother spoken to you in such a way and you could not believe it. Soon enough guards came in to gently escort you away and as soon as the thrown room doors were shut you began to cry silently. Such cruel words, and what had you done? Sniffling you made your way back to your chambers and sobbed silently.

 

Your brother's words were bothering you immensely, and despite your better judgement, you decided to do something about it. Had you realized how bad an idea this was, you might have stopped your thoughts in their infancy, however your plan continued and festered. A way to prove your brother wrong. How could you prove him wrong? By seducing the General of course! So, with great anger and aggression, you began to undress yourself. Only putting on the finest of lingerie and a simple silk to cover it.

 

As night approached you stood and began to walk down to the room General Hux was staying in. Your heart was racing and was it just your imagination or were the lights flickering as you went? No matter, this task should be simple. It went without saying, it was always a rarity to find a man that could resist a woman dressed for sex. Even some women could not resist! Especially if they were attractive, so this should be simple enough! You would finally experience what you had read so much about.

 

From what you've heard, sex is amazing, so why were you so nervous? Standing in front of his door, your cheeks pink with embarrassment and makeup, you froze. "He is wrong. I am...appealing. Seducing the General," you muttered to yourself and let out a shaky breath. "I'll be fine."

 

You knocked on his door and resumed your, well practiced, sultry expression. Your heart was racing and that stupid flickering was beginning to annoy you. As soon as the General opened the door the lights stopped. It seemed like everything stopped. He stared down at you, tired almost crystal blue eyes blinking slowly. His hair was mused, like it had been the night you had that vision, and he was wearing loose pants and a short sleeved and crisp white shirt. You glanced down in a moment of shyness and noticed his pale and bare feet, toes wiggling against the cold. You crinkled your nose in a bit of happiness. Now reinvigorated, you looked up at him with a small smile and asked, "May I come in, my dear General?"

  
With an almost inaudible sigh he opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing you to walk in. After you had, he closed the door softly. “Can I offer you a drink, princess?” He was cordial and you thought for a second. Would you need it? Some liquid courage, do you need it? Deciding that it could not hurt, you nodded your head and thanked him softly. He nodded and walked farther into the room. “This is your castle, princess. Do as you please,” Hux said from the other room.

  
Your heart was pounding again. Maybe this was a bad idea after all, but you were already so close! Removing your robe, you walked quietly into the other room and sat awkwardly on the bed. You bit your lip. In no way was this position sexy. Changing to another, you sprawled a bit, half on your back and now lying out. With a sigh you stood and frowned at the bed. How are you supposed to do this? How did the women in your stories do this? The nurse in charge of your wifely training had not, yet, taught you how to be sexy! With a huff you placed your hands on your head in frustration and leaned more on your dominant side, the leg on your opposite side jutted out a bit. The soft fabric of your lingerie tightening around you.

  
“The wine on your planet is not very strong, but it is very pleasing,” Hux said as he walked into his bedroom, two glasses of the red wine that you had gifted him in his hands. The ginger’s eyes trailed away from the glasses and onto you. A dark blush spread across you cheeks and you cleared your throat, changing your face from one of fear and shock to one of almost indifference. You were hoping that you could succeed in the sultry look, however you were not to sure on what your face looked like currently. The pounding in your ears got louder as your heart beat quickened and the two of you continued your stare down. What is he thinking? His face is as neutral as before, if not a little pinker. Slowly he raised an eyebrow. General Hux set down the two wine glasses on a cupboard not too far away. After making sure that they were stable, he began to walk toward you. Once stopped he kept a distance away from you and crossed his amrs behind his back. He studied your face, not once did his eyes trail down your body.

  
The blush darkened and you had to keep from biting your lip. His lingering gaze was intense and you could no longer stare back at him. Shame began to creep through your body and that blush found a new home in your chest. “Excuse me,” Hux said politely. Without another word, the ginger General walked out of the room. In fact, he walked out of his chambers entirely. You began to shake and closed your eyes tightly as tears filled your eyes. Anger began to rise within you.

  
“How could I have been so stupid?” You whispered to yourself. The lights flickered more violently now, but you took no notice. The hands that were on top of your head began to grab at your hair and pull. What your brother said was now proven to be true. Unattractive, useless, a waste of space. Why had you believed he was wrong? You let out a loud and angry sob as you slowly fell to your knees. The wine glasses broke, as did the large windows. The metal doors began to malfunction and spark, opening and slamming shut, the lights shattered and fell around you. Yet you continued to cry out.

  
“The General is no fool,” a voice came from behind you and you startled. The glass and metals stopped falling and floating about. They turned, much like you did, toward the voice. “He is not so petty as to take advantage of a woman while she is so vulnerable.”

  
You heaved, shaking breaths raking through your chest, your entire being. It was the masked man. The one you saw lying in the snow, and the one who you saw after your vision. “Y-You,” you sniffled.

  
“So fragile,” he began to stalk toward you. Evenly paced steps brought him closer toward you. He kneeled down before you, that mask never ceasing his observation of your visage. He brought a large and gloved hand up. Softly he stroked your disheveled hair. “It seems as though you have already been broken.”

  
Your sobs began to quiet, but you were on high alert. There was something about this man that brought a sense of mutual peace. Almost a like a connection between you. Clenching your fist you continued to stare at him with wide and puffy eyes. “Diamonds have to be broken, have to be cut, in order to please,” he continued. That vocoder, so close to your ear, made his breathing sound odd. The shards that hung around you two crashed to the floor and it startled you a bit. The gloved hand moved down to your wet cheek and smeared those fallen tears around with his thumb. “You are strong,” the said. The mask seemed to be looking into your soul. “With that strength comes pain, anguish, and hurt. I can help you.”

  
“H-How could you help m-me?” Whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

  
“I can train you. Your abilities, if they remain untamed, will consume you. They will kill you,” His words seemed almost hypnotic, as if they truly would save you. Training? What kind of training? Before you could say a word, however, a white flash of pain came from behind your eyes. You gasped as that same image of brunette man, lying in the snow, surrounded by his own blood, played again. “No!” You shouted and pushed him away, your head was pounding and it took a lot of strength just to keep your eyes open. “Y-You are in no position to help me,” you muttered and turned away from him.

  
“Why do you say that?”

  
“I’ve seen it,” you shook your head. “You are destructive, you destroy and will be destroyed. I do not want to be dragged down with you.”

  
“Then you will die,” the cloaked figure said and stood. He towered above you. “Much like you, I have seen it. You will be destroyed by your own chaos.”

  
“I-I will take my chances, thank you.”

  
“So be it, princess.” He turned and walked out. The metal doors and control panels sparked around him but did not touch him. A phantom, you thought. With a broken heart and ever growing shame you stood, albeit shakily, and gathered your robes. Luckily, General Hux had enough decency to stay away from his room, giving you privacy and a bit of dignity as you left. Trying your hardest, you changed your face back to one of indifference and poise. You approached a servant told him to move the ginger to another room, and to send repairs to his current room. The servant nodded and you entered your room.

  
Your heart was too heavy and head was in too much pain for you to be able to sleep that night. It seemed that the General would plague your thoughts further, because you did not want to think about the destruction that you would cause, that you would be a part of. The more you thought of him, though, the more you realized that the General himself was quite the destructive force. He had already destroyed your pride, humbled you, and you had already seen him destroy galaxies in that vision. Everything had to do with that snow covered planet. Destruction stemmed from that place and it seemed that the Force wanted you to know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to comment! I love reading them! And thanks again for reading!
> 
> (On a side note, I really did not want to have to make the brother that way but he's a lot more fun to write cruel, haha.)


	5. Foresight of Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired and written to the song called Bonny Portmore - From Turn by Laura Marling Jonathan Wilson. I really like that song.
> 
> Thank you so much to ElmiDol, General_Jedi07, BlackburnTheFox, and everyone else who gave me Kudos or Bookmarked the last chapter! Those three commented and everything y'all do means so much! It fuels me to write more for you! I'm sorry it so short but, please enjoy it anyway!

_The room was spinning, nothing was right. Bodies lined the circular walls, some with blood pooling about them, you knew none of them. Tears were streaming down your face and there was a great rage welling inside of you. What is this? The area, you realized, was the stone chapel in the royal cemetery. You must have been on your way to visit your mother. A second glance around made you realize that there was a body right in front of you. The air escaped your lungs and panic began to set in as recognition thrummed through you. A breathy and weak whine left your throat and you fell to your knees. With anguish, you laid your head against your father’s chest and listened. Nothing was heard. Your heart stammered and your tears only grew in number and thickness. “F-Father, please,” you whispered. A loud bang was heard and you turned sharply. At the stone doors were the two people you wanted to see the **least**. That rage began to boil and fester. “ **Leave**!” _

_“Princess,” the ginger called, as if he cared, as if he could do anything, could comfort you, like he could save your father. It was too late, no one could, not even you._

_“General, it would be best if we left,” the black clad Commander said. Red flashed behind your eyes and you screamed. The stained glass shattered, the unfamiliar corpses slammed against the walls, and the two officers of the First Order flew out of the open doors. Your despair quelled your anger, for now, and you wrapped your shaking arms around the body of your king and held him against you. Sobs wracked your frame and you nuzzled his still warm neck. A hand touched your shoulder gently and squeezed it in hopes of gaining your attention. It was him, you well knew, only he would have the stubbornness to get up and touch you. He knelt behind you and pressed a hard kiss to the top of our head. “I’m sorry,” he whispered._

You sat up straight in your bed. The tears from your dream had transferred into realty and you hoped that those would be the only things to do such a thing. A large headache was forming, and with the heel of your hands you rubbed your eyes and sniffled. With blurred vision you looked toward the large window and watched the suns rise slowly. You sniffled softly and the tears came back, albeit slower than before.  Thoughts of your father began to swarm in your head until you could think no longer. It did not take long for you to dress. Wearing pants was not a luxury often afforded to you, so when you could, the opportunity was taken. The brown pants fit just as well as you remembered and the long sleeved and off white shirt did as well. A sad smile crept onto your face as you laced on your boots. You walked out of your chambers quietly. Without a well thought out plan, you began to wander about the castle. You went up and down hallways you had not been through in years, as well as hallways you had just seen.

 

The General and his ship would be leaving today and you would have one more ‘date’ with him before his departure. You had not seen or heard from the man since the embarrassment that was a few nights ago. A sigh escaped your lips and you rubbed your face with a groan. “At least I now _know_ where I stand,” you huffed.

 

“And where would that be, princess?” You squeaked in surprise and turned around quickly, a hand to your chest in attempts to still your thrumming heart.

 

“O-Oh, General, I did not mean to wake you,” you muttered. The pale man raised a light colored eyebrow at you.

 

“Do I appear to have been sleeping before coming here?”

 

“N-No!  It-I was just…” you stammered and looked away. With a sigh you began to press your fingers together, looking anywhere but at him. He continued to watch you quietly. You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye. He really did not look like he had just woken up. His hair was neatly gelled back and he was wearing his uniform neatly. He even had his gloves on! The only thing missing was his hat, which you were sure was tucked away neatly in his room.  You pressed your lips together and looked at them once more. His stare was almost physically painful. The longer he stared at you the more you felt the need to ask him, _why_? Had you not looked the part? Were you unsatisfactory? Unappealing? How could you fix it? He was to be your husband eventually and you did not want to be displeasing. These thoughts would not go away, so you licked your lips briefly and took a deep breath before exhaling out, “whydidyouleavetheothernight?” The General tilted his head slightly.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Why did you leave, um when I was…you just left and.” You frowned, a weak whine escaping the back of your throat. “Was I…Am I not to your liking?”

 

The General took an even breath and shook his head. “No, that is not the reason I left.”

 

“Then why?”

 

“I did not get to this position by not being able to read people, _very well_ in fact. It was not hard to see that you had ulterior motives. At first, I thought that you were pushed into such a situation,” he said and began to chuckle lightly, an odd smirk on his face. “You looked so uncomfortable.”

 

“Oh,” you began to blush a bit and rubbed your arms. “I was trying to be, well, seductive. It did not go over well, then.”

 

“Do not worry, you are fine.” He reached over and pat your head softly, that odd smirk still on his lips. That damned blush began to darken. His hand slipped off of your head and he began to turn away, but before his back was facing toward you he paused. “In no way does your body appear to be unsatisfactory. In fact, your body type happens to be what I lust after.” With that, he turned completely and walked further down the hall. You were sure that if steam could come out of your ears, it would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to end this chapter with a part I've been trying to get to since the beginning, but it just wasn't working, and I'm tired. I am sorry, so have some fluff to hold you over! It's also short and I'm sorry. (I really wanted to update Investment first but Hux is plauging my mind so, poor Ren has to be pushed to the side.)


	6. Something to Fight For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two updates in one week? How did this happen?
> 
> Thank you to General_Jedi07, ElmiDol, and Harrishawksuperiour for commenting! Thank you to everyone who gave me kudos and bookmarked this fic! I love you guys so much! I also need to show some love to the people who just read my story, so thank you to you too! I love all of you and hope I don't disappoint!
> 
> Please enjoy~

“It’s such a lovely day, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, quite warm, I suppose.”

 

“Perfect for a picnic,” you said with a content sigh. “I adore picnics.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“I had not been on one since I was a child. How long has it been sine you’ve last been on one, my dear General?”

 

“I am a busy man; I do not often _indulge_ in such frivolous things.”

 

“Were you a child then?”

 

“My family was not the warmest, so no.” The ginger scrunched his nose. “I had never been on a picnic before.”

 

“Really? How sad. I just love them, you know.”

 

“Yes, you have mentioned your affinity for them before,” he smirked at you.

 

“I’m starting to repeat myself already, aren’t I?”

 

General Hux chuckled softly and brought his wine glass to his lips. He took a small sip of the red liquid before setting it back down. The men brought one of his large hands up and pat your head gently, causing you to pout a bit. “This may become an issue for you, you know. Imagine how bad it will be when I’m old!”

 

“Mm, I highly doubt it will be that big of an ordeal.”

 

“I’m telling you it will be. You’ll get so annoyed one day that you’ll shoot me out of the airlock,” you mutter before taking a sip of your own drink. “The galaxies will thank you for it, too.”

 

He chuckled again, a bit louder this time. A genuine smile, albeit small, had formed on his lips and you couldn’t help the butterflies that fluttered in your stomach. It had been a year since your engagement was publically announced. A year since the _Finalizer_ had left your planet after your first encounter with the man. Since then the two of you had been on many ‘dates’ for public and private. The actual wedding date was approaching and you were growing more comfortable with the man. He was marvelous, really. All logic and calculations, domineering and inspiring, no wonder he believed he could rule all living things! He was certainly winning you over. This little picnic had been your idea; however he had chosen the planet. It was nowhere near your Star System, which made a lot of sense seeing as his ship was over in this area, and you quite liked it. You had not even been there for more than a few standard hours and you had already seen more animals than you had hoped to. Though, you quite liked the location there were downsides to being so far away from home. As a form of protection, your father had sent your brother and a few royal guards with you. Your brother’s presence made just about everything taste a bit sour and almost ruined every conversation. Luckily, he was exploring with one of the royal guards while you and Hux enjoyed the rest of your date…with the Commander towering behind the both of you. “If I were to throw you out of an airlock, which I would not do, the many galaxies would not thank me.”

 

“That’s your opinion. I am certain that my own system would be very pleased.

 

“Maybe you’re right,” he muttered and you stuck your tongue out at him. “So childish, use that for better things.” Hux poked your tongue and you immediately brought it back into your mouth, a light blush dusting across your cheeks. He took another sip of wine and as he did so you began to stand. “Where are you going?”

 

“I’m tired of sitting. Would you like to walk with me?”

 

“Alright,” the ginger stood and offered you his arm, which you gladly took. The planet was small but vibrant. No intelligent life, other than the animals, and there were no Resistance forces. The system it was located in was under the _influence_ of the First Order and the people had practically gifted this planet to Kylo Ren ~~in fear of him~~. Of course, said man had not followed you on your walk but an Officer and two ‘troopers did. If you remembered correctly, the Officer was a slight Lieutenant named Mitaka. He was very kind, timid, but kind. In a way, he reminded you of a dog; very loyal, obedient, and eager to please. It was endearing and he was your favorite on the _Finalizer_. Mitaka would always make time for you when you were bored, even when he was rather busy, and every time he did you made sure he felt appreciated. You would give him snacks from your home planet, transferred Credits to him, anything you thought he might like. He mostly enjoy the snacks though, he has a large sweet tooth after all.

 

_“Mew.”_

 

“Did you just _mew_?” Hux looked at you. His expression was stern but questioning.

 

“No, why would I do that?”

 

_“Mew!”_

 

“Is t getting louder?” You turned to him before glancing about. You let go of his arm and walked toward the line of trees.

 

“Princess, it would be wise to stay on the path.”

 

“You may be a general, but you are not in charge of me,” you muttered and waved a hand behind you in a dismissing manner. The ginger clenched his fists as his sides and followed after you, a look of annoyance on his face.

 

“I wish you would _stop_ saying _that_ ,” he seethed.

 

“I don’t mean to insult you, my dear General. I am just stating the facts.”

 

“I understand that, however-“

 

_“Meow!”_

 

“Ah! Found you!” You bent down and wrapped your hands, gently, around the tiny orange kitten. It looked injured and starved but it did not protest as you held it against your chest. “Look! It’s so tiny.”

 

“What in hell is a _cat_ doing all the way out here?” You shrugged at him and began to stroke the kitten’s fur gently. Soon enough, it began to purr and nuzzle your hand.

 

“It seems to be injured,” you muttered, glancing at its’ limp paw. “Can you take it back to your ship with you?”

 

Hux raised an eyebrow, “Why not you?”

 

“My brother is allergic to _everything_ with fur.”

 

He grunted softly and looked down to the kitten in your arms. After watching it purr in your arms for a bit, he reached over and let it sniff his fingers. A soft _mew_ escaped it and it rubbed against his gloved hand. Hux scratched its’ ear and looked at your face before a sigh escaped him and he gently took the cat from you and handing it to Mitaka. You listened as he instructed the black haired Officer to have the cat inspected and, if cleared, care for it. A wide smile spread across your face and you hugged the ginger from behind. You wrapped your arms around him as best you could and placed a small kiss on the back of his neck. “Thank you,” you muttered and walked off, following behind the timid man to make sure the kitten was alright.

 

\--

 

Millicent. You had named the cat Millicent. Hux had sighed at your choice but let you do as you pleased, despite his better judgement. Millicent’s poor paw was strained and she was very malnourished. The doctor that had inspected her, he also kept emphasizing that he was a _human_ doctor not a _veterinarian_ , stated that she needed to remain under a watchful eye until she healed. Shortly after being briefed on how to ‘relatively’ give her proper care your brother told you that your father would be expecting the both of you soon. With a sigh and great reluctance you apologized to the General and told him of your plans for departure. Unexpectedly, he insisted that he and a few of his men accompany your vessel to guarantee your safety. You gladly accepted his offer while your brother just scowled. Despite your reluctance to be anywhere in proximity to the Force user, Kylo Ren also boarded the shuttle with you and to your joy Hux brought Millicent along.

 

“General! Control your cat,” your brother huffed, holding back a sneeze as it rubbed against his legs.

 

“She is a cat, brother. How is he supposed to control her?”

 

“It does not matter how he controls her, I just need it away from me!” He released a loud sneeze and his eyes began to redden.

 

“I think she likes you,” the modulated voice of Kylo Ren muttered. You nodded in agreement.

 

“She seems to be moving well for having a strained paw,” Hux mused as he watched the orange tabby beg for your brother’s attention.

 

“It must be because of the food. Poor thing had not eaten for quite some time,” you muttered as you reached down to pick her up. Millicent purred as you laid her in your lap and scratched her spine. A small hum of acknowledgment left the man as he reached over to pet the creature resting against you.

 

The ship jolted for a second and you looked toward the cockpit. Millicent moved from your arms and slid to the floor. Hux excused himself and walked into the cockpit, no doubt speaking to the pilot. A second jolt and a panic began to rise within you. What was going on? This had never happened to you before! Was it the Resistance? Did they know who was in this shuttle? At the same time as the third jolt the lights began to flicker. Your fiancé had yet to return and you were on edge. Millicent had nestled between two of the seats, a tight fit but reassuring to her. Before you could stand and check on Hux a fourth jolt occurred and caused Kylo Ren to stand. The man was the perfect picture of sturdy as he remained upright during a more intense fifth jolt. You squeezed your eyes shut and your concerns got the better of you. On the sixth jolt, the shuttle moved toward the right and you felt it. Almost like a pulling sensation. You stood and opened your eyes. An image of dark trees and snow white ground flashed in your mind. In a rush you grabbed the closest thing to you for support, a durasteel beam that would normally keep luggage upright.

 

A pressure inside your head caused you to squint and the image came again and the shuttle veered to the right. It all happened so fast. You felt the energy leave your hand, felt it as it was absorbed by the ship and practically shut it down. The shuttle crashed and you barely had the time to react as you were flung into a durasteel wall. You slammed your head against a particularly rough panel, probably one of the access panels, and blackness began to encroach on the image in your head, of dark pine and a cold snow covered ground. The same scene from a vision so terrifying you could never forget.

 

When you were conscious again you were vaguely aware of the very low temperature. A groan escaped you and you pressed a hand to the side of your head. You began to sit up and a leather clad hand assisted you. Apparently you had been laying on your brother’s lap on the ramp of the shuttle. Glancing over you saw both Kylo Ren and the General standing a few feet away. Millicent was curled up on Hux’s shoulder, trying to get as close to the warmth of his neck as possible, and one of the two pilots was lying unconscious beside your brother. The other pilot you could hear fiddling with the radio.

 

“It’s perfect,” General Hux stated, staring at the line of trees and snow. “This will be where we build it. It will be _Starkiller_.”

 

“That over grown toy you’ve been pitching to Supreme Leader for years?”

 

The ginger’s jaw clenched and he clenched his fists as his sides. “Yes, Ren,” he seethed.

 

“You may want to rethink that plan of yours.”

 

“And why is that?” Hux turned to the Force user sharply, a glare on his face. The black clad man simply turned slightly and pointed behind himself. He pointed at you, hunched over in the snow vomiting and almost screaming. The general followed his finger and blinked at the sight of you. He began to walk toward you swiftly and paused at the panic on your brother’s face. “What is it?”

 

“She started whispering no, before she started to groan. She shoved me away and tried to run toward you and the Commander but collapsed and began to vomit. I am unsure,” your brother shook his head. “I do not know what is plaguing her.”

 

You vomited and clawed at the ground in desperation. The _eye_ of that weapon was right underneath you, staring at you, ready to fire at you. It was all you could see. Fear ripped through you and churned your stomach. The injury on your head was throbbing and blood began to drip down your forehead. It ran onto your eye but you could not do anything other than dig. Try to break the weapon that engulfed you before it could fire. It looked like metal, but felt like snow, the disconnection between realities confused your nerves and only made your breakdown worse. “No, no, no!” It could not be real! It could not exist! This metal beast, the weapon that would end countless lives and its canon was right underneath you! Your hands trembled and you could not see that your fingers began to turn white from the lack of circulation. The cold was getting to you without your notice and your body began to convulse. Your lips turned blue and more bile fell from them. Two warm arms wrapped around your middle and began to pull you up and you screamed, shouting nonsense and trying to reach for that eye. Those horrid visions flashed endlessly through your mind and your own blood dripped into your gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally been wanting to write this chapter for soooooooooo long! It came out perfectly, uhg, I'm very pleased with myself right now. We've finally gotten to the beginning of the first arch! i'm so excited. 
> 
> (Did i mention how fun it was to write out Rea-tan and Hux's relationhip like that? Because it was very fun.)
> 
> Btw, my kitten was that way when I found her. (I have two cats cause I'm a crazy cat lady) and its a HC of mine that Millicent was actually force/given to Hux. My other Hc in this is that Mitaka has a sweet tooth. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so happy that it's finally out! Hooray!


	7. Whatever it Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to my laziness? I keep cranking these out. It's Hux man, I swear it. Also, I forgot to mention this but all of these chapters are saved in my computer as MMM HUX. Like this chapter is saved as MMM HUX 07.
> 
> Thank you to General_Jedi07, Harrishawksuperiour, ElmiDol, BlackburnTheFox, and Looks_are_very_deceiving for commenting on the last chapter! Yay, also this story FINALLY has over 80 kudos (thank you so much for that guys T-T i love you all so much). It was stuck at 79 for so long it was beginning to bother me haha. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! 
> 
> This chapter, which is also the longest chapter I've done for this fic so far, was written to the song Get Down by Boys Republic. (Surprise surprise, its K-Pop)

Hux had dragged you from you pile of snow and vomit and hauled you back onto the ship. You were trembling, lips blue and wet with bile. Your eyes were a mixture of yellow and their normal color. He stroked your hair, holding you against his chest. The general used a handkerchief, the one he always carried in his pocket for such instances, and used it to wipe you mouth clean. You struggled against him and he held you closer. When you did not cease in your thrashing, you head even head-butted his chin, he gripped your waist firmly and pressed you against him. You were nose to nose, eye to eye, and due to your smaller stature; your lips were partly on his bottom lip and partly on his chin. Smushed. He had smushed you against him. Now you were no longer struggling but still in hysterics. Breathing heavily and trembling. The general sighed and pressed you further against him, one of his gloved hands pressed to your lower back. His training had allowed him to be comfortable in low temperatures for a certain length of time, but you had no such training. Hux understood your reaction to this extreme cold but he refused to believe it had caused _all_ of your current plights.

 

Millicent, as cold as she was, had no choice but to search further into the ship for warmth. You were about to squish her, after all. The ginger cat gave Hux a piece of her mind as she limped off into the cockpit. General Hux would gently shush you and it took quite some time for you to finally come back to reality. Once you realized where you were, your trembling started anew and you curled further into the general. Without realizing it, your lips had trailed a small path down from his chin to his neck where you buried your face. Hux shivered at this but not from the cold, though your nose and body temperature was very low. He gently nudged you, "Princess, let me see your head."

 

"B-But it's s-so ca-ca-cold," you chattered against his collar. Hux pressed his lips together and started to unbutton his uniform coat. Now in only a long and form fitting black shirt, he wrapped his coat around your shoulders and cradled you to him almost like a child. "Let me see it. Your injury could be worse than we thought."

 

"H-how s-so?"

 

"It is, more likely, that you have a concussion. You were vomiting in the snow."

 

"Was-s I?"

 

"Memory loss is another symptom. Please, let me see." His politeness got the better of you ~~plus you had never heard him say please before~~ and you moved your head away from his neck. He moved you back a little and gripped your chin gently. Moving your head this way and that he examined what he could of the wound under your hair.

 

"Either way, you are in need of medical attention," Hux states when he had finished. He reached into one of his coat jacket pockets. With what little blood left that was not focused on pumping toward the center of your body found its way to your cheeks. His hand was practically on top of your breast! Was it a good thing that your heart was racing now? He must be doing it on purpose! Is that how he was planning on keeping you warm? By having sex?

 

"Ah, there it is." A portion of you was relieved as he pulled his hand away; the com-link in his palm, the larger bit of you was disappointed. He pressed the button. "Has there been any progress on the radio?"

 

"Not really sir, no. We, well the base is aware of our last coordinates...and our flight schedule! So, they will probably send a ship in our direction soon. As soon as they reach this system, however, the transmission should get through," the device responded. It must be the other pilot you remember hearing earlier.

 

"The princess is injured, see to it that you make quicker work and contact our ship," he stated and set the com-link to the side. He sounded so demanding. If you had not been focused on the fact that you could not feel your fingers you might have thought it arousing. After setting the com-link down, close enough for it to be reached but far enough away that it would not be crushed if you were to start struggling again; he reached out to you. The ginger grabbed your hands and brought them toward his lips, he began to blow warm air on them and the warmth causes you to close your eyes.

 

"Aren't you f-f-freezing, my dear G-G-General-l-l?"

 

"I am fine," he let out a soft chuckle, which continued to bring feeling back to your fingers. "A portion of my training was held on Hoth. It was just as cold there as it is here."

 

"I s-s-see," you pressed. Your teeth chattered noisily and he pulled you closer. He gently moved your hands down toward the top of his pants and you got a bit more color in your cheeks. He really was going to warm you that way, wasn't he!? Instead of doing as you thought ~~hope~~ , he moved his shirt up and placed your hands against his abdomen. He nearly shivered but remained in control as he pulled his shirt back down over your fingers. "It would be such a shame for you to lose your fingers to frost bite. I quite like them."

 

"R-Really?"

 

"Yes, I find them quite charming." Hux wrapped his arms around you once more and carefully moved you closer to him. You realized that he was trying to distract you for two main reasons. He did not want you to panic, again. If you began to panic because of the situation you could further irritate your wound. The second was to keep you awake and focused on something. If you lost consciousness again, especially if it was a concussion, you may not wake up. "You know, I have seen many portraits of your mother, but I don't know the first thing about her, or your father. Will you tell me?"

 

"T-There's not m-much to say. S-She was the princess a-and my father w-was a," you paused for a moment and your fingers twitched against his stomach. You could feel the beginnings of a 'happy trail' and the thought alone made you swallow unnecessarily. "H-He was a s-street fighter. S-She had a j-job that n-needed to be done and she did not w-wish to s-sully herself. H-He was hired f-for the job. M-My father finished it, b-but-t-t s-something ha-happened to turn him a-against fights. He never told me, a-and neither did my mother. E-Eventually, my mother b-became smitten w-with my f-father. Even wi-without-t the appro-oval of the council, t-they were m-married," you gently craned your neck to look up at him. Hux was not looking at you, instead he was staring at the opposite wall. You would have thought he had not been listening if he had not begun to absentmindedly rub your back as he responded.

 

"I always thought your father had been the royal one. Did he take her surname?"

 

"Y-yes, he did."

 

"You will be taking mine. There will be no discussion about it." You gave a weak laugh at that.

 

"N-Not even if I was to b-beg?"

 

"I am merciless, Princess. Begging does not always work."

 

"T-That's alright. I q-quite like 'Hu-Hu-Hux' anyway-ay."

 

"And here I thought 'Hux' was enough. But 'HuHuHux' seems a bit too strenuous," he muttered sarcastically. He waited for you to retaliate but instead you remained silent. The ginger shook you gently, "Hey, princess, you need to stay with me."

 

"I-It's so ca-ca-cold," you whispered, "a-and I am s-so tired-d."

 

"I know," Hux sighed softly and strokes your hair. He moved your head, angling it in a way that he could watch you. Your eyes were beginning to shut and he shook you again. "Tell me, princess. What did you think of me when we first met?"

 

"I-I thought-t you were a pr-prick." He snorted and rolled his eyes. "B-But, I also th-th-thought you were v-ve-very attra-a-active."

 

"As you should have." He chuckled as you curled one of your hands and pressed against his stomach. "Are you attempting to hit me?"

 

"Y-Yes."

 

"Mmm, feels nice actually," he teased. You stuck your tongue out at him. "Again with the tongue," he muttered and shook his head. "Such a childish reaction, do _not_ let it touch any of the metal."

 

Despite his efforts, your lips were still blue. He frowned and furrowed his brow in frustration. A tsk left his lips as you began to shut your eyes again. With a sigh he shook you gently and pressed his hand to the back of your neck. "I need you to look at me."

 

"B-But-"

 

"No! Look at me. Do not sleep."

 

"H-Hux, I-I," you paused and pressed your lips together, trying to regain feeling in them. "S-So tired."

 

"I know, but you can't sleep. Not yet," he sighed again. "Tell me, why Millicent?"

 

"I-It's th-the name of-f the first p-person I w-watched die."

 

"What?"

 

"A-a vi-vision. Sh-she collapsed of a-a disease-se. M-My predi-diction of her-r d-death helped sa-ave m-my people."

 

"Ah," Hux kissed your forehead. "Interesting, was that your first vision?”

 

"Mmhmm," you hummed. You were trying so hard to keep your eyes open. To stay awake for him, but it was so hard. Hux was getting frustrated, you could tell. He was trying everything to stimulate your consciousness but it was not working. You felt so bad. The longer you stayed awake the more heavy your eyelids grew. Every time he shook you awake you’d release a small noise of protest. That voice that you’d grown so familiar with began again, but you could no longer understand him. You no longer _wished_ to understand what he was saying. You were just so tired! The freezing temperature inside and outside of the ship only helped fuel your hopes of sleep. It did not take long for you to be on the verge of unconsciousness again, and you half expected him to shake you again, but he did not. Just as you were _finally_ about to drift off you felt something warm, a bit chapped but mostly soft, press against your nose. Then it was at your cheek. The other cheek came next. You blinked a few times and squinted at him. The most he had ever done was press a few kisses to your forehead, one had been on your nose but that was an accident. Hux’s grip on you tightened and he pressed his lips against yours. You were shocked and if any blood had been available you would have been blushing ~~known of your blood was though, so oh well.~~

 

“H-Hux, wha-what are you-u d-doing-g?” After he pulled away, which was a few seconds after the initial lip smack, you stared at him with your eyes as wide as they could be in this situation.

 

“Keeping you awake,” he almost growled out before pressing his lips against your own one more. This time it was not so shocking and you were able to respond a bit. When you closed your eyes it was not to sleep but to fully enjoy the feel of him. Your fingers twitched against his stomach and you curled them into your palms. Hux was doing a _marvelous_ job. A soft moan left you as he added more pressure, more force behind his kiss. Despite the frigid air a warm tingling began to roil within you and most of it collected at the pit of your stomach. The feeling only intensified when he sucked your bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled it softly. His hands began to roam; one sliding up and down your back to press you closer and the other rested over top or yours on the outside of his shirt. You pulled away softly, hesitantly, but only to breath. He did not stop. The ginger then began to trail kisses, small sucks and tender bites, down the right side of your neck. Squeezing your eyes shut you continued to take deep breaths and you started to wriggle in pleasure.

 

Hux nudged aside a portion of his jacket and continued his trail on the skin that had been hiding. That warm feeling grew stronger and you pressed further into him. You flattened your hands against his stomach and moved to remove them but his other hand kept them under his shirt. Such an odd feeling he was creating in you. You’d read about certain things, heard gossip, but never experienced anything so _arousing_. He slid his tongue along your neck, going back up the trail he had created to your lips. Instead of him, this time, you pressed your lips to his and he responded in kind. It was a clumsy kiss, all on your part, but pleasurable to you at least. You hoped he was enjoying himself. Oh no, what if he wasn’t? What if he didn’t like it at all? Anxiety began to build up and you pressed your hands against him in attempt to push him away. He groaned softly, almost inaudibly, and he removed his lips from yours. The hand that had been over top yours moved inside of his shirt and took your right hand. Still under his shirt he began to lead it toward his hip. He moved to grab the other with that same hand but you pressed against that slightly haired area again. The general’s lips pulled up from his teeth and he pressed you further toward him. His mouth now by your ear he began to whisper, “I suggest you move your hand, princess.” You shivered, _definitely not from the cold_ , but from his huskier sound. “Unless you wish for me to ruin you _here_ , _now_.”

“Is that what you want? _Such a naughty little thing_.” A whimper escaped you and you felt a stronger feeling begin to build up between your thighs. The hand that was on your back moved lower until he was grabbing your ass. “The ramp is _wide_ open. The co-pilot is unconscious and only a few steps away. Do you want him to wake up? To turn around and see me _defiling_ you?”

 

“N-No,” your voice was hoarse and your throat felt tight. He kneaded the flesh of your backside softly and you sighed in pleasure.

 

“Then is it your brother? Do you want him to come in and see? To _watch_ as you whimper and moan because of me, _for_ me?” Tears pricked your eyes in embarrassment as you maneuvered your hips toward his hand. He placed a kiss right above your ear as he gently smacked your ass. You gasped and moved your face toward his shoulder. “I’ve barely even begun to touch you and you are already writhing.” The hand that had moved yours started to press against your front. He trailed his hand up from your ass and to the small of your back as the hand at your front cupped you through your dress. After releasing a noise of pleasure and embarrassment you bit down on his shoulder.

 

“Or is it Ren that you want to look at you?” His fingers rubbed at your clothed sex and every nerve in your body was tingling. A muffled moan was absorbed by his shirt as you began to buck toward him on instinct. “To witness you at your most vulnerable,” he groaned softly as he maneuvered past the skirts of your dress and felt the wet heat of your arousal through your underwear. “You’re so _wet_ , darling. Oh, you’re so sensitive too.” You gasped sharply when your underwear was moved aside and you felt a gloved finger against your pussy. He stroked your outer lips, smearing your juices. Two of his fingers moved toward your entrance and gathered enough of your essence to him to stroke your clit with ease. A high pitched whine left you and you could not stop the twitching of your body. Jolts of pleasure were coursing through you and pooling in your belly. So many noises were caught in your throat and you threw your head back. “So _obscene,”_ Hux groaned.  “If only I could see your little cunt practically _oozing_ for me.”

 

A silent cry left you and your legs trembled. Those tears finally fell down your cheeks as you experienced our first orgasm. It kept cresting as he continued to stroke your swollen button. Soon the pleasure became too much and you shook your head. “Hux,” you whimpered. He kissed your ear softly but did not stop his ministrations. There were too many sensations and you did not know what to do. Your clit ached but another orgasm was building, you were sweating and shaking, your thighs were still shaking and every now and again your body would jolt. “ _Please,_ Hux!”

 

“Once more, love. Cum for me one more time,” he growled out and his fingers started moving faster. He pinched and rubbed your clit in circles. Your body shuttered in a second orgasm as he pressed on your clit and held it there. The ginger pecked your face with gentle kisses and he whispered things to you. It just sounded like white noise as you finally came down from your high. Without any strength left you collapsed against him and panted heavily. He was panting too, you noticed. Hux pressed a lingering kiss to the top of your head, his hand was still between your legs, and you shivered. “I’m sorry, dear. I got carried away.”

 

You smiled tiredly. “I’m not as cold as before, but I am even more exhausted,” you whispered. He hummed in acknowledgement and stroked your sweat soaked hair.

 

“I still cannot allow you to sleep.”

 

“You are the one who tired me out,” you complained.

 

“Yes, but if necessary I will continue until the new shuttle arrives.” While he said this he pulled his hand from your folds and brought his fingers to his nose. You watched as he inhaled, and almost shuddered, before taking the two gloved fingers into his mouth and licking them clean. A shiver ran up your spine and a smaller wave of arousal flowed through you at the sight. It was such a weird feeling, but in a good way. After he took his hand from his mouth he placed it under your chin and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. You had not realized it, but his erection, hindered by his clothing, twitched against the underside of your thigh. Once he pulled back from the kiss a large warmth was dropped on top of you. Curious, you looked up to see a maskless Kylo Ren standing behind you. Hux clicked his tongue in disproval and you blinked up at the stoic man. Kylo’s large hands reached down and wrapped around your forearms, he picked you up and placed you in his arms. He took the general’s jacket from you and dropped it into Hux’s lap. The Knight made sure that you were wrapped snuggly in his cowel before beginning to walk off with you.

 

“Ren, where are you taking her?”

 

“The shuttle arrived and the medics need to assess her.”

 

After Ren dropped you off with the small team of medical experts he walked back to the crashed ship and stared blankly at Hux. The ginger scowled at him as he stood and adjusted his uniform jacket back onto his body in a neat manner. After the general slicked his hair back into its proper place he glared up at the Force user, “What is it now?

 

Kylo smirked down at the man, “Hux,” he whined in a mockingly feminine manner. The shorter man shook with anger as he realized that Ren was trying to imitate your voice. “Please, Hux!” Kylo jokingly moaned out. He snorted at the angry look on the ginger’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, can you smell the smut on the horizon?! SHES A COMING!!


	8. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA IM NOT DEAD WOOHOO
> 
> Anyway, so sorry about the amount of none updates. I'll put all of my excuses down here so, you know, if you don't really care go ahead and skip to the story haha. AS FOR MY EXCUSES, I planned to give you all an update on my birthday, which was July 9th...obviously it didn't happen. I got a bit busy with work and now i'm going to 2 different colleges at the same time so thats kind of kicking my ass. But I no longer have a job so I should be able to update more frequently?? As long as Kpop stops stealing all of my inspiration.
> 
> HELP IVE FALLEN INTO A HELL OF HOT ASIAN MEN AND I CANT GET OUT *is shot*
> 
> But thank you to everyone! I never thought this story would get so popular! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it so much! Over 100 Kudos, over 60 comments, over 20 bookmarks, and over 2,000 hits!?!? I feel so blessed, thank you everyone soooooo much T-T
> 
> Especially thanks to, Harrishawksuperiour, General_Jedi07, Maddieland , ElmiDol , Adi_Kalena , Megadjdjskd, and MissUniverse for commenting on the last chapter!

The discovery of this planet, something that had haunted your dreams for so long, was beginning to affect your life. Your father wanted that planet and so did Hux. The wedding had been postponed; your brother was still attempting to keep the economy from collapsing, and your outbursts of _the Force_ , as Commander Ren called it, were getting stronger and more severe. There were days when you could not even go outside, visions constantly at playing in your mind, but nothing was more prevalent then the pain. It was almost blinding, paralyzing. A sharpness that had almost every one of your nerves on end, alarmed and signaling distress, sometimes you would bleed but not often. Despite all of these issues, there were still some good days. The good days mostly involved the General or a quiet and uninterrupted walk through the planets capital. Sometimes you would walk with Hux through the streets, nothing said because speaking was unnecessary, simple looking and admiring shops or people watching. You liked it best when you went unrecognized.

 

Today was different. So far it was a good day, only mild pain and no mystic outbursts, and you were again spending it with Hux however it was on his ship. Millicent was happily playing with you in the ginger’s office while said man went through paperwork. The orange kitten was growing bigger and bigger by the day. Despite Hux’s original protests you could tell by the tabby’s weight that he spoiled her. She was getting fatter and fatter and that brought a smile to your face. You would be staying on the _Finalizer_ for a few weeks. Hux said it was to acclimatize you to artificial gravity for extended periods, your brother said it was to keep you out of the way for a while, and your father claimed stated it was for public appearances. Not knowing who to believe, or caring all that much to the actual reasoning behind it, you happily agreed because it meant more time with your kitten.  The furred creature meowed loudly at you as you scooped her up into your arms and stood. You walked behind the General and placed the orange tabby next to his head. A masculine sigh fell from his lips.

 

“What are you doing?” He did not once cease his typing.

 

“I’m comparing Millicent’s coloring to your hair,” you whispered before setting the cat back down and resting your head atop his.

 

“And how does it fair?”

 

“You’re almost the same, though her colors are a bit brighter.”

 

“Mmm,” he hummed before continuing onto his next document. It was your turn to release a sigh and you moved buried your face into the clean smelling collar of his uniform. You brought your hands up and wrapped them around the back of his chair and tried to connecting them at his front. “You are constricting my arms; I cannot get much done without them.”

 

“My darling General today is the first good day I have had in quite a while and instead of enjoying it we’ve been in your office for 5 standard hours,” you whined. “Do not misunderstand me, I do realize how much work you have to get done, however, I believe a long lunch break is in order.”

 

“Princess,” he sighed and shifted you off of him gently. He turned his chair around to look at you. “If you are hungry, I will have the Lieutenant take you to get something.”

 

“That is no what I am asking for,” you stated and reached out to trail your fingers over his arms. “I do not wish to dine with the Lieutenant; it is you who I want to eat with.”

 

“I am busy, love. The longer I spend arguing with you about this the less time we will have later.”

 

“You need a break. That wrinkle in your brow is beginning to set. Soon enough it will not go away.”

 

“An unfortunate casualty of war,” he said sarcastically.

 

“General, I do not mean to burden you but I believe it is in your best interest that you take a break.” A frown crawled onto your face and you pressed against his temples gently to try and ease the tension in his face. He sighed once again and closed his eyes.

 

“I have a meeting in a few hours,” he muttered in displeasure. “After that, I will take a _short_ break with you.”

 

A large smile replaced the previous frown and you pressed a soft kiss against his forehead and muttered, “thank you,” against his skin. A smirk replaced his own frown and he pulled you down onto his lap. You flushed and he wrapped a strong arm around your waist as he turned his chair back toward his desk. “As payment for the amount of time you took away, you will have to remain here until the meeting. Now be a good girl and be patient.” He began to work again and you blinked repeatedly. Not only were you confused but you were also embarrassed. What good would you being in his lap do? He could only move one arm now and before he had argued about him not being able to work well with restricted movement. You opened your mouth to question him but he shushed you immediately. Not wanting to upset him, you resigned yourself to his orders and quietly sat there until he had to leave for his meeting.

 

You followed him to the meeting room but you did not go inside, however you did peer inside and what you saw confused you. As he shut the door behind himself you stared at the durasteel in concentration. Kylo Ren; not an uncommon sight, Captian Phasma; also not uncommon to see, and 13 others were in that room. Those 13 others were all human, a few female but mostly male. However they were not in uniforms, in fact their attire was varied. While some wore bright colors and interesting patterns others wore plain tans or whites. The manner in which they were loudly speaking to one another, the various states of dress as well and the smugness they exuded was not of military standards. These people were more like _savages_ than personnel.  What could the General want with them? There was something else about them that you couldn’t quite put your tongue on, a vague sort of familiarity. Your glance had been limited to a few seconds but it was enough for you to know that they were not regular people. Stepping away from the door you leaned against the wall across from it. A twinge caused you to squint and a scowl to form on your face. It was a flash, but only barely recognizable, of a vision you had a while ago. One that you’d resigned to being a terrible dream about our father’s death. It was only a flash, but even that was enough to make you dizzy. A pressure began to build at the base of your neck and you winced, sliding down the wall until you were sitting on the ground with your head clutched between your knees. Another round of images flooded your brain.

 

_You stood in front of a mirror, your reflection clearly shown. Dressed in a long white robe you stared back at yourself. With hesitation you reached out to touch the reflective surface and as your fingertips brushed against your images fingers, the mirror shattered and pain shot through you.  Pain like you’d never felt before radiated from your lower back and a dark red stain began to seep into the pure white material. A silent scream escaped your lips but your reflection kept mouthing the same words over and over again as the stain grew. You fell to your knees, sweat streaming and drool dripping. The red began to pool on the floor but your reflection remained standing, still mouthing the same words. Even on your knees the pain became too much and you laid yourself out on the floor, back facing up, and reached out for something that was not there. You wanted to scream help, needed someone to help you, but all you could do was silently cry out. A numbness began to creep through you and your reflection reappeared, repeating the same words and staring down at you like you were an insect. With the last of your strength you grabbed her ankle, she dissipated and you closed your eyes and gave into the empty feeling._

_When you opened your eyes again you were surrounded by seven strange people. You were frightened; heart pumping loudly and hands shaking. They were all around you. Three females and four males, precarious weapons in their hands and flashy hairstyles and clothing made you realize who they were. “Bounty hunters,” you whispered._

_“Now we don’t want to hurt you, doll. So cooperate,” the man with the electrified chain and sickle stated. He wore dull green and his hands were wrapped in dirty bandages. His hair was shaved on one side and laid flat against the other side of his head. “Be a good princess and come with us.”_

_“Get away from me!”_

_“C’mon, don’t be like that,” he frowned._

_“Why are you trying to coax her? We’re getting paid to capture her, he didn’t say anything about her being dead or alive,” one of the females called out. You shuddered._

_“I don’t think leader would like that very much,” a man on your left said. “You know how she gets. Too many political consequences to killing this one, best not Carolane.”_

_“She looks pretty weak, I’m sure we could just knock her out and take her.” The green one shrugged and took a menacing step toward you. You stayed in the center, looking every which way for some sort of escape. Now all of them were closing in on you and you began to panic. You screamed, loudly, and they flinched a bit._

_“What’d you have to go and do that for?”_

_“You little bitch!” You felt the first hit to your back and fell over, the breath knocked out of your lungs. A kick to your ribs made you turn onto you aching back and cough loudly. It became a scramble, some were hitting you others were hitting each other. But you heard your name being called in the distance, the concern in the owner’s voice had you recognizing it immediately. As you bled, no on the shoulder of the green clad man, you reached out toward the entrance of the rounded stone building. There he was, your father, in all his royal strength and glory. He looked upset, concerned, and ready to rescue you. But as he entered the building someone electrocuted him and he fell lifeless to the ground. Your heart stopped, eyes widened, and stomach fell. With all of your strength you screamed and everyone around you and the green clad man flew into the walls, stones shifted and trees snapped outside. The green clad man dropped you like he’d lost the strength to hold you up and with a single hand raised you threw him up against the ceiling. The one that had electrified your father, the woman who spoke of killing you, Carolane, you began to stalk toward her. She rubbed her back and groaned in discomfort and you raised your hand again, a crushing force brought her to her knees in front of you, her head raised and a panicked look on her face._

_“Bow to me!” And she did. That pressure became too strong and she slammed her head against the rock below her. Blood began to seep from her and as you let go of your hold on her, her body slumped against the ground. Another scream left you and the bounty hunters that were scrambling to attack you fell back once again._

 

Hux was shaking you, a look of almost concern on his face. Your body was trembling and you felt cold to the touch. “Princess,” he muttered and gently raised your head above your knees. You blinked sluggishly at him, the bright light hurting your eyes. The ginger breathed an imperceptible sigh of relief and pushed some of your hair out of your face. “Have you been sitting like this the entire time?”

 

“Are you done already?” You looked at him through squinted eyes, an ache already settled in your head. With a large frown Hux brought his thumb up to wipe a trail of blood from under your nose.

 

“Dove, I’ve been in there for 3 hours. Are you alright?”

 

“3 hours?”

 

“General, she needs to be examined,” Ren’s modulated voice carried from behind the ginger.

 

“For once, I agree with you Ren,” Hux grumbled. “Can you stand?”

 

“I’m fine,” you pouted. “You promised we’d have a meal together, keep your promise.”

 

“Another time, you are currently in need of medical attention,” the General grabbed your arms and wrapped them around his neck before scooping you up and straightening himself. He looked down at you and his frown deepened.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You’re still bleeding,” he said.

 

“It is not uncommon for me to bleed for long periods of time after a vision,” you frowned. “You know this.”

 

“Yes, but now it is not only your nose, but your eyes as well.”

 

“What?” You looked over toward the black clad Commander and then to the shiny surface of the durasteel walls. Your distorted reflection stared back at you, much like in your vision. Blood flowed slowly from her right eye before beginning to drip from the left as well, a dried trail of red under her nose and those same words being mouthed at you. ‘ _Save me, Armitage_ ’.

 

“Save me, Armitage,” you said breathlessly and you felt Hux startle a bit beneath you.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

You turned your head toward him and stared into his freckled eyes. Your lip began to tremble as you started to shake in his arms once again. “Save me, Armitage. Please-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armitage is such a weird name...


	9. Something to Look Forward To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this is awkward...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG I'M SURE ALL OF YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME BUT I'M STILL SO SORRY AND I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ILY ALL AND I CAN'T APOLOGIZE ENOUGH!!!!  
> Anyway, I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who read, commented, favorited, bookmarked, and kudosed the last two chapters.  
> Extra recognition to those who commented, and they are; Someone who deleted their account (I'm sorry I can't give you the recognition you deserve), General_Jedi07, thegreatandpowerfultoaster, BlackburnTheFox, TheGreatPapyrus, Alice_in_Yaoiland, jeminguay, ElmiDol,Chelley923, Kat, and yolo.  
> You all mean so much to me and I'm so sorry to have dissapointed you be making you wait so long.  
> I thought you all deserved a little smut so, here ya go~

For the first time since you’d met him, Hux was at a loss on what to do. You were sick, extremely so. The pressure and strain put on your body by these uncontrolled bursts of the Force were beginning to take their toll on you. Your body had begun attacking itself and if it continued to progress in this manner, you would die within the next three years. At least, that’s what the medical technicians told him. The ginger could not bring himself to tell you, let alone look at you since you uttered his first name. He was still haunted by the way you called out to him, eyes hollowed and bloody.

 

He sat up straight in his bed, hands folded under his chin. You would be his wife soon. A General’s wife must be prepared for everything. A General’s wife must be presentable to a public, she must become a figure. A _Ruler’s_ wife cannot be weak and she certainly cannot be dead! But this was you he was talking about, the very same creature that convinced him to keep the orange ball of fur that was now purring on his pillow. _You_ , the very same creature that could halt a workaholic in his paper tracks. The very same you that made his chest tighten when he heard your pitiful cries and your plea for him to save you.

 

But what could he do? Marry a dead woman or leave an entire galactic alliance. If you died within the first five years of your marriage, Hux would be deemed responsible and your system would turn against the First Order, per your father. The alliance was doomed either way it seemed. Ren told him that he could save you by teaching you to harness your power, but you refused. _“I will not become a weapon,”_ you’d told him. _“I’d rather suffer than be used as a tool of slaughter.”_ It seems you would not have long to suffer.

 

After the last incident, you had gone home to your planet to heal. Armitage wondered if they had told you what his underlings had told him. _Maybe they were wrong,_ he thought. _Perhaps something caused the scanner to malfunction._ With a heavy sigh, he rose from his bed and walked into the den portion of his chambers. He left the lights off as he opened a varnished cabinet and pulled out a decorated glass bottle. He grabbed an empty glass and unscrewed the top before beginning to pour himself a glass.

 

He made himself comfortable in his favorite chair and began to sip the amber liquor. Soon enough, sips turned into gulps, and gulps turned into swigs from the main container. The ginger knew he was close to drunk, which he had not been in a very long time mind you, but at this point it mattered little. He drained the entire bottle and starred out the window at the space in front of him. His entire body began to warm up and he started to sweat.

 

Hux ran a hand through his uncombed hair and threw his night shirt across the room. He was still thirsty, still wanted to fall deeper into an inebriated state, but knew he should not. The tipsy General stood from his seat and grabbed another liquor bottle from his cabinet while muttering, “I’ll worry about it later,” to himself.

 

He drained that bottle too.

 

After the second bottle, Hux was too drunk to worry about the future, _your_ future. Instead, he started thinking about that planet. If only he could just take it already, but he did not want to risk the alliance with your father. As soon as he had his hands on that planet, he could begin to create _Starkiller._ What a glorious planet. It was the perfect temperature to keep all the mechanisms of the laser from overheating and isolated enough to not bring attention to itself upon the construction. That planet was perfect for _having you writhing on top of him-_

 

Hux blinked rapidly. No! He was supposed to keep you off his mind for the time being. His current drunken state was because he thought too much of you! He needed to continue to think about his lovely Starkiller. Once construction is complete _you can help him celebrate by wrapping your soft lips around his-_ “Stop!” The General rubbed his hand against his face and groaned. It was already too late; the thought was still rolling around in his head and his erection was beginning to grow.

 

He had not done anything of a sexual nature with you since the first time. There had been plenty of opportunities, but he did not feel like _defiling_ you yet. Oh, he thought about it, so much so that his self-control was beginning thin. But the thought of taking you for the first time after you were married was far too appealing. When you were legally bound to him, he could do what he pleased and no one could say otherwise.

 

A single, ungloved hand, had already pushed down his trousers and he began to stroke himself at the thought of your heated face and innocence. How wonderful it would feel to _finally_ feel your wet and velvety insides wrapped tightly around his cock. He’d take your virginity with vigor and revel in your squirms of pain and pleasure. Your sweet little noises would further his arousal and he’d barely be able to contain his joy. The pleasure you’d feel would be _his_ to give to you, and the pain equally so.

 

His hand gathered the pre-cum and began to use it to slide his hand in a smoother fashion. His penis throbbed at the images of you he had in his mind. He’d seen your pleasured face once before and it was divine. He imagined your reaction at the sight of his prick for the first time. Probably the first one you’d ever seen. Your inexperience would further his arousal and he could not wait to absolutely _fuck the living hell out of you_. Hux groaned out your name and came to his memories of your first and second orgasms. He loved your overstimulated expressions. The thick semen coated his hand and stomach alike, but he could not wait to see _his sperm_ _oozing out of your abused, pink, and twitching cunt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT BEFORE MAY THE 4TH ENDED WHERE I AM BUT IT ENDED BEFORE I FINISHED WRITTING SO IM SORRY BUT MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU ANYWAY OKAY BYE


	10. In the Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic is officially over a year old! Woohoo!! (It's actually a year a month and one day, haha) Thank you all for your support and continued loyalties! I know I suck at updates but I really do appreciate everyone's patience and support. We have over 3,600 hits, 33 bookmarks, 203 Kudos, and 105 comments. 
> 
> I really appreciate everything you all have done for me, I honestly never expected any of my stories to receive as much attention as they have, let alone this one.
> 
> A special thanks to all the everyone who commented on the last chapter; Alice_in_Yaoiland, General_Jedi07 , J-hux, and Jordan-hux.
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter! (It's short but necessary. The next chapter I have been waitinggggggg to do for so long nowwwwwww)

It was raining, something which you reveled in. You were also allowed to wear pants, something else you enjoyed greatly. While you brother was cooped inside, trying to save your planets collapsing economy, you took a lazy stroll through the palace gardens. The sprinkling waters fell softly on your skin and clothes. After your incident on _The Finalizer_ you had been brought back to your planet for immediate medical attention.

 

Simply put, you were dying, just like your mother and her mother before that. Only you were far younger than either of them had been at this stage, and at this rate you only had about three years left. What could you do in those three years? With your marriage to Hux postponed, would that even be a part of you ever shortening future? The thought of not marrying him, of failing to uphold your systems side of the agreement, saddened you greatly.

 

“Oh Armitage,” you whispered his name, dragging your fingers gently along the bright orange petals of a large flower. Despite your short time knowing him, being courted by him, you knew undoubtedly that you wanted to stay alongside him with whatever time you had left. The visions would not stop, only growing more blurred and painful, their messages unclear. However today you had not had one.

 

You walked away from the bush of orange flowers and towards a small pond on the edge of the gardens. The First Order was still here, Hux in the middle of a meeting with your father. A lovely dinner was planned for the three of you, something you looked forward too. That ginger General a welcoming sight in your weary eyes. He hadn’t been to visit you in your weakened state and you could not blame him. He was indeed a General in the middle of a war, he barely had enough time to breathe let alone visit a dying woman.

 

His dedication to the First Order was something you were quite jealous of. The only thing you were half as passionate about was your father. If it came down to self-preservation you were sure that you would choose yourself over your people. A mindset that was surely ill suited to rule. Your brother most certainly would not feel that way. He was rude and spoiled but he was compassionate and soft when the times were right. Hux was very similar. The young General never let sentiment rule his head, always thinking about how to better his cause, everything else came second.

 

“Princess,” came the confident voice of your fiancé. “You should be inside; it is not appropriate for you to be out here in the rain.”

 

“Hmm, and it’s hardly appropriate for you to see me in pants, but you don’t hear me complaining now do you?”

 

“Do not argue with me. You’re going to get sick if you continue to stand there. Come inside and we’ll have some tea.”

 

“What if I don’t want to?” You batt your eyelashes at him, feigning innocence as you took a few steps further into the garden.

 

Hux frowned and said your name in a stern tone. “Behave yourself. Do not make me drag you in like a child.”

 

Your smile grew and you stuck your tongue out at the handsome ginger before running at full speed in the opposite direction. In your haste, you hadn’t even glanced behind you to see if he was following you, but you had a gut feeling he would. The faster you ran the harder the rain pelted you but you hardly noticed it in your rush of adrenaline. Soon you would slow down and need rest, but right now you were having fun. Giggling like mad as you ran away, like a child, from your fiancé.

 

A strong hand gripped your arm, attempting to pull you towards him. You squealed in playful terror and tried your hardest to leave his grip. Hux was chuckling, you could feel it as he pulled you to his chest. The rich sound only increasing your joy. Not wanting the fun to end, you continued to struggle and you threw your entire weight into one last shove and began to fall backwards. Armitage’s eyes widened as he moved further toward you, trying to catch you. “Princess!”

 

Wet covered your body, from head to toe and soaking threw your clothes, as you sat up inside the pond. You blinked rapidly, confused as to what just happened. Hux reached out to you, wanting to help pull you out, but instead you grabbed his hand and pulled him in with you. A second splash and you laughed, happily accepting the man’s warm weight over your wet body. He looked embarrassed and angry as he stared at the rustling water under you. Your laughter only seeming to fuel his discomfort.

 

“Oh, darling I’m so sorry,” you cooed as you wrapped your arms around his flushed neck. His ginger locks, now darker with a mixture of rain and pond water, sticking to his skin and making him look his age. Your chest swelled with warmth as you tilted your head to get a better look at him. So genuinely beautiful. Never had you met a man so endearing. All his confidence and focus, all his anger and passion. You wanted it all. Maybe you did love him, and you’d get to spend the rest of your life with him. All three years. You frowned a bit at that thought. Only three years with your beloved Hux. “Armitage,” you whispered softly and pulled his neck down to kiss him.

 

The kiss was soft and sad at first, thoughts of your nearing demise weighing down against your pleasure, but soon enough Hux relaxed into it and wrapped his arms under your waist. He pulled you closer and your pressed yourself against him to the best of your abilities. Your wet clothes began to stick to each other and you ran your fingers through his once immaculate hair. His tongue pressed against your lips and you gladly allowed him to explore your mouth and you his in turn.

 

 

That warmth began to spread through you again, the same warmth that had kept you awake back on that forsaken planet. You wanted to be closer to him, impossibly so. Hux’s hands moved and he began to pull you up. The awkward movement caused the two of you to break apart for a moment before colliding again. Water dripped from both of you but that thought was pushed to the back of your minds.

 

The General couldn’t help it, your kiss intoxicating him. Your wet clothing clinging to your every curve and his hands began to wonder away from your hips. The wind blew and he felt you press further into him, you moaned into his mouth when you felt his tongue drag across the roof of your mouth. His cock began to twitch to life, his hands now groping the swells of your ass. It was his turn to moan and you shivered, pulling away hesitantly. Hux was fascinated at the trail saliva that kept your mouths connected.

 

You wanted more and so did he. “Please, Armitage,” you rasped, pressing your head against his chest. With a sigh Hux closed his eyes and pressed a firm kiss to the top of your head. “Come now,” he muttered into your damp hair. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut...she's a coming!


	11. Announcement

Hello all, 

This is a bit hard for me to say but you guys deserve to know what's going on. So, to be compel honest, I have grown bored with writing this version of the story. From here on, Battle for Starkiller will no long be updated. 

However, I do not want to be done with this story! So I'm going to revise it, add things take some away and leave some things the same. The ultimate ending of this story will remain the same in the revised version. 

The story will be named something else, to eliminate confusion haha, but the summary will stay the same as will the tags. I wanted to make this announcement to get some feed back before releasing the new version. By ending this story here, I understand that this is a rather selfish decision but I am truly not satisfied with the way tisstory was going or being written. It's not my best, and I know for a fact I can do better, especially for everyone here. 

So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to make it better, for you all and for myself. 

Even though I've already finished the first revised chapter I'm going to wait for the feedback on this message to release it. I really appreciate everyone's opinions and would really like it if the new version can receive as much love as this one. 

Before I go and end this story completely, I would like everyone to know how much the support and love this story has received has meant to me. I felt so bad not updating but I really can't continue this version anymore. 

Thank you all so much. 

Please let me know what you all think. Whether you hate me now or not I would really like to l le your thoughts. 

Again, thank you all for everything. 

Molly


End file.
